Transmogrification (Halloween Story 2013)
by JoeyJar99
Summary: Team Austin (and a lot of other people) get turned into their Halloween costumes. That creates problems and romance. And a bit of violence (sorry. But what are you gonna expect when people dress up as vampires and monsters?) Rated T. OOC because they're purposely not themselves. IU (In Universe) Yes, I used the plot idea from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". Happy Halloween! :)8


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN everyone! I'm excited for tonight! I worked super hard on this for the past 3 days so I hope you liked it. I'll explain why I chose the costumes later in "News Center". A little back-story explanation: So, as the summary says, they change into their costumes. I based it off of season 2, episode 6 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The episode is called "Halloween". If you can watch the show, I suggest watching the episode (it's on Netflix) so you get a little more explanation for things but if you can't, I think you're still good. So, the reason in show they turn into their costumes is because the guy that owns the costume shop they got their costumes at is evil or something and casts a spell/curse. One of their friends stop it and everyone turns back to normal. While I don't think it's specified where Sunnydale is (the city the show takes place in), I doubted it'd be close to Miami so I made up a reason why Team Austin is changing. Trish found her and Ally's costumes online for cheap (and the store selling it is the one from Buffy). Dez heard and bought from there, too, thinking it was a party or something. The Mr. and Mrs. Moon heard where Austin's friends got theirs, ordered a costume and added the logo or asked the store to make one for them. ****I first thought I'd make it in the same town but realized that it didn't make much sense. That's why Ally's dress is so close to Buffy's because I had this scene with Austin and Xander while Austin was looking for Ally but unfortunately, I had to take it out. Sorry Xander lovers (I'm one too).**

**Also, warning you, near the end it gets a little more...monster-y? And fight-y? And more bloody? Not by much but I mention Austin having to cut a few people while they're monsters. And he, um...kills one... I'm sorry. It makes sense in the story. I hope you read it.**

* * *

The moon and the stars glow brightly but thick, grey clouds overcast them, setting an eerie feeling on the town below, almost as if foreboding the events to come. The streets are alive with trick-or-treaters, excited about the mountains of candy they hope to acquire. The night's just begun but already they can taste the sugar and practically see the misplaced unicorns. Our story starts with two girls standing on the sidewalk, shivering but from the cold or impatience is hard to tell.

"Where are they?" the taller of the two asks, almost hopping. She's wearing a dark pink and light gold gown, poofing out slightly at the bottom, and to top it off, a gold crown, imbedded with plastic jewels.

"I don't know, but if they don't show up soon, we're going without them!" the other says. Almost the opposite of her companion, she's wearing all black, the bottom of it made up of alternating yellow and red fabric, each with black lining, flowing out into frills. Her sleeves follow the same pattern and her neckline are adorned with two roses made of the same fabric, another above the slit her dress and one in her hair.

"Trish!" the first one shouts, scorning her friend, "We can't do that! We promised we'd go as a group!"

"Well, if they show up late, too bad! I'm not missing out on the free candy!"

"I don't want to miss out either but —"

"—Come on, Ally. Are you really gonna let Freckles and Popstar stop us from trick-or-treating? I mean, how many years have we done this together? 12? You gonna let them ruin a 12 year tradition?"

"Well…I'd rather not…B-But maybe we can make it a Team Au—"

"—Fine! But if they're not here in 10 minutes, we're going whether you like it or not."

"Trish…It's free candy…I'm gonna like it."

Both girls laugh.

Ally glances off to the side as something catches her eye. "Well, Trish, looks like we won't have to wait too long. Here comes Austin," she comments as they both turn to face him.

Austin walks toward them in a soft, blue attire. It has white and light gold trimmings, and even a cape. On top of his head is a gold crown, looking more expensive than Ally's but is still plastic_** {1}**_.

"OK, guys, laugh it up," he comments once he's within hearing distance of them, spreading his arms ready to accept the mockery.

"W-We're…n-not la-a-aughing…" Trish strangles out, trying to hold back laughing.

"Yes, you are," he argues.

"N-No, we aren't," Ally states, laughing less than Trish but it's still clear she's laughing.

"Ally, I can hear you giggling. While you may be better at containing it than Trish, you still aren't the best at lying."

She pouts, shutting up immediately. He feels a bit bad but at least that's one less person to laugh at him.

No matter how she looks when she's sad.

He's got problems.

"Trish, please stop laughing!" he pleads, breaking out of his train of thoughts.

That just sends her over the edge, bursting with laughs.

He rolls his eyes, shrinking, embarrassed.

Ally notices and decides to speak up, "Austin, if you didn't want people acting…this way…why did you dress up like that?"

"Because my parents made me. It's advertisement," he turns around, showing Ally the back of the cape, revealing a clear logo for Moon's Mattress Kingdom. He faces her again, "Mom and Dad said that if I wore this, they'd get me a car once I get my license."

Ally's very confused, "They said they'll get you a car if you wear a prince costume for Halloween?"

"OK, no," he caves, "They said they'd meet the money I had for a car once I had my license."

"They —"

"Alright! They said I would get 10% of the profits made from my advertising tonight. And that money will go straight to my car fund. Do you know what'd be like to be an overnight Internet popstar sensation, with a license, and no car? I mean, I could go on a world tour if I really wanted, I'm big enough, but no car? LAME!"

Trish's calmed down enough to talk, "What's with guys and cars?"

He quickly retorts, "What's with girls and shoes?"

"What's with you and pancakes?" Trish had never been one to back down from a battle. Everyone knows that.

But Austin's too irritated to be smart. "What's with you and animal print?"

"What's with you and maiming instruments?"

"What's with you and jobs?"

"What's with you and Ally?"

He freezes, "…I'm sorry, what?"

"You and Ally…What up?"

"W-What do you mean, Trish? Th-There's nothing going on."

Ally jumps in, "Y-Yeah, there's nothing."

Trish silences Ally with a hand.

"See? Nothing between me and Ally."

"'Ally and I'," Ally corrects and gets shut-up but Trish again.

"Right," he agrees. Stupid Ally and her stupid grammar. No matter how important it is. Why'd he ask her to be his tutor anyways?"

Oh…Now he remembers. Dang, still a good reason.

"Oh really?" It's clear Trish doesn't believe him. "Ally's a beautiful princess tonight, wouldn't you agree?"

He stumbles, "Uh-h-h, w-well," he glances at Ally and realizes how insulting that sounds, "N-Not that, but, uh," he tries to juggle both girls, "A-A-And….T-There's…W-With the…DEZ!" he shouts gleefully, lifting his head up, looking behind him.

"Dez isn't here, Austin," Trish oh-so-kindly points out for him.

"Why isn't he? Doesn't he know that's so much more convenient for me?" he whispers loudly, head ducked.

_'This is just too much fun,'_ Trish thinks. She notices a guy about to pass by and stops him as he gets to them, "Excuse me, doing a survey here. What do you think of this girl right here?" she gestures to Ally, who becomes a bit shy and timidly waves.

The guy's eyes look over at Ally and as he gives her a once-over to get the full of her, he smirks, pleased, "Pretty cute," he states and then tilts is head the other way as he tacks on, "Hot, too."

Austin's eyes narrow in a twitch, his shoulders pull back, and his chin tilts up. As the guy looks over at him, almost like he sensed Austin's look, Austin makes it very clear he's giving him a once-over, but not in the flattering way before, no this one is more…sizing-upy. Like checking if he could take him in a fight. It's not that he looked at Ally inappropriately or disrespectfully, he just doesn't like other guys looking at her like that.

The guy shrinks as he can practically feels the 'dibs' vibe rolling off the blonde's body. "Gotta go," he looks at Ally, thinks about giving her his number then remembers the look. He's not messing with that.

As he scurries off, Austin watches him like a hawk. Trish notices.

"Yeeahh, there's nothing going on between you two."

His gaze snaps back to Trish, returning to normal, "That's what we told you."

"Then what was with that look?"

"He called Ally 'hot'. That's rude and disrespectful cause hot only pertains to physical beauty…or attractiveness," he looks up in thought but soon brings his gaze down, "He was better off with 'cute'. Excuse me for defending my friend's honor."

Trish cracks a smile, laughing slightly as she talks, "Wow…How princely of you."

Ally cracks a smile too but corks a hoot of giggles.

"Really? We're back on this again?"

They laugh a bit, no nearly as much as the first time around.

He rolls his eyes, "Really guys?"

"You gotta admit, you walked into that one," Ally's sentence is laced with giggles.

He smiles a small amount, "OK, I guess I did."

"Hey guys!" they hear and turn to face the source.

"Dez…What are you wearing?" Ally asks slowly as he gets close.

"My Halloween costume," he responds, simply.

"Dez…" Austin starts, "You're cheese."

It's true. Dez is in a giant yellow, triangular prism that has varying circular indents and it covers most of his body. His head has a smaller one on top and his legs are covered in the same yellow tights/pants and shoes.

"Oh, good! You got it!"

"Why in the name of normalcy are you dressed as cheese?" Trish questions in her usual tone.

"Why aren't _you_ dressed as cheese?"

"Because I'm not a bozo."

"That's not a very good reason."

"Where did you get the costume anyway? The only time I've seen a cheese suit was when I was working at…" she trails off as she realizes with a gasp, "Is that my Cheese-Outta-My-League uniform?"

"…No comment." _**{2}**_

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaims nauseatingly with a hand to her chest.

He tries to retaliate, "Well, what are you supposed to be? A parrot?"

She snaps back to attention, "No, I'm a salsa dancer. But make one more comment like that and my kind of pirate friend won't be the one that involves CDs."

He stares at her, concentrated on her threat, "Weird insult," he looks at his other two friends and smiles, his face itself cheerily saying, 'Aww…', "Aw, and you guys decided to go with a couple costume. That's cute," then walks off.

Ally tries to shout after him, "W-We're not in a coup—"

"—Just let it go, Ally," Austin interrupts, "You know how Dez is. He won't believe us no matter what we say or do."

"B-But we're n—"

"—I know that. And you know that. But Dez isn't gonna know that. And I'm pretty sure Trish is gonna be hard to convince, too."

"Bu—"

"—Just let it go…" he whispers.

She shuts up.

**~*~ HAPPY HALLOWEEN ~*~ HAPPY HALLOWEEN ~*~ HAPPY HALLOWEEN ~*~**

"Trick-or-treat!"

Tootsie Rolls, Laffy Taffy, Nerds, Starbursts, Skittles, and Tootsie Pops get dumped into their bags.

Trick-or-treating is _awesome_!

They make their way down the walkway to the sidewalk.

Ally checks inside her bag, "Ah. I got a chocolate Tootsie Pop."

"What's wrong with that?" Austin asks from beside her.

"I don't like the chocolate. They taste weird to me. I only like the orange and red ones. I mean, I'm thankful for the candy but I was hoping for one that I liked."

"Well, I love the chocolate and…" he opens his bag and reaches a hand in, rifling through it. He lifts his hand out, "I got an orange. Wanna trade?"

She nods shyly and they switch.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Thank_you_! Love me some chocolate!" he whispers loudly as he drops his new lollipop into his bag. "Can't wait until we're done and we go back to your house to trade candies. I tell ya, Alls, _brilliant_!"

She laughs, "Thanks. I like it too. That way you get mostly candies you like."

"As I said…brilliant!"

She laughs again.

They start crossing the street to go do the houses on the other side of the street when a car goes speeding by, almost hitting them (Not only is that dangerous and kinda jerky, but also illegal). Trish and Dez were farther ahead since Austin & Ally stopped to switch candy so they were out of the way.

Austin spots it coming before it passes and shouts, "Ally!" since she seems to be the only to not notice. He pulls her back and into him somehow. "Watch it, dude!" he shouts at the car as Ally latches onto him with the force. He looks down at her, "You OK?"

She nods, a little shaken up. Sure, she had tried to cross the street and there was a car before but this one was a lot closer call. Also, Halloween seems to add a more terrifying, spooky, and dangerous spin on everything.

"Hey. You're OK. The car's gone," he tells her as Trish and Dez start trying to make their way back, worried for their friend since she hasn't let go yet. "K?"

She just nods again.

He inwardly sighs then hugs her, hoping to comfort her. Hugs help right?

Suddenly, everything changes.

In almost an instant. A second. A moment. Everything is different.

Ally's dress is now a beautiful mix of silk and satin. A deep cerise pink color and the gold trimming is now made of and laced with light gold thread. The poof is more smooth and elegant than before and the sleeves flow gracefully. A now gold, expensive looking, crown with the most precious jewels sits atop her chocolate tresses.

Austin's clothes are also now a mix of silk and satin. International Klein blue with now beautiful gold trimmings, a leather belt with a gold buckle, and white fur trimming with black spots, like ermine fur. On his head his golden crown has turned to actual gold and the jewels become authentic, too.

In summary, both of their clothes looks fit for a royal.

But it's not just them. Everyone around them has changed (not that they noticed). Trish is now rolling her tongue, moving perfectly and fluidly to a beat no one seems to be able to hear. Dez falls to the floor as the foam becomes real and he seems to melt into it, now becoming the cheese. The ninjas are now jujitsu trained with real samurai swords. The fuzzy puppies are now dogs. The vampires now have real fangs. The demons actually become demonic. Everywhere. People are becoming what they are.

Austin looks down at the girl in his arms and smiles as her eyes meats his, "Hello."

"Hello," she says back, smiling as well.

"What is your name?"

She looks off to the side, becoming very thoughtful and confused. Eventually she looks back at him, "I am not sure."

"Come to think of it, neither am I," he laughs.

"Oh…"

"Well," he declares, "Then I shall call you Princess."

Her's grows back, "And I, Prince."

"Wonderful," he states, his smile never failing, "Please forgive me, Princess, since this is a bit forward but…you are simply the loveliest maiden I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on."

"Really?"

He nods, "Yes."

She blushes for some reason, "Thankyou."

"You are welcome."

"And…" she starts slowly, "You're pretty handsome yourself."

He blushes with a big smile, "Thankyou."

She still doesn't look up, "You are welcome."

Then she does, their eyes meet, and to them it feels like everything slowed down. He knows it's very forward and disgraceful but at this moment he doesn't care. He leans forward, attempting to kiss her. They just have this connection between them that can't be explained other than good.

As they draw nearer, a beast (as in Adam) jumps out at them, ripping them out of their world. Austin quickly puts his princess behind him and pulls out his sword, made of _real_ iron and silver platting. He points his sword toward the beast, daring it to come closer and face him, almost like a warning. Luckily the beast backs away before any blood is shed.

He watches it go, making sure it's gone, before putting his sword back in its sheath and turning to face the brunette.

"I am sorry about that, Princess. Luckily he retreated before any casualties occurred," he looks above her at the streets around them, "But it is not safe," he looks in her eyes, "We must find a place of refuge. Come!" and proceeds to gently lead her off.

**~*~ HAPPY HALLOWEEN ~*~ HAPPY HALLOWEEN ~*~ HAPPY HALLOWEEN ~*~**

They run around, looking for someplace safe. Every once and a while another beast or monster would come up and either it would back away after Austin stood his ground or Austin had to slay it, or at least injure it enough it would back off. Luckily, that only happened once or twice. You could count on one shop teacher's hand how many times it came to that.

Finally, they find some place abandoned (Yes, in Miami. It happens!) and run toward it.

Austin pokes his head inside before holding the way in open for Ally, saying with not quite even breath, "Here, Princess."

She climbs in and he quickly follows, a step behind her. He blocks the way they came then proceeds to check for any other openings. In a minute he comes back to her, setting his hands on the outside of her elbows, "Princess, are you alright?" He looks at her very concerned.

She nods then responds a second later, "Yes. Thankyou," then she hugs him.

He's shocked but hugs back. Hugs are a lot of touching and are more intimate than royals usually allow (he wouldn't even be able to hold her hand) but, then again, he tried to kiss her. That's a lot more intimate. Besides, if it was wrong, why does it feel so right? Like this was meant to be? Like it needs to happen? Like there's no one else he'd feel right being this close to? Like their bodies were made to fit together? No one else he's supposed to hug? Then again, if royals couldn't even hold hands when at a ball (like a date), he'd only hug the girl he's courting or his queen.

What does that mean?

He realizes his eyes are closed and how that's probably dangerous because then he can't watch their surroundings but he can't seem to open them. And this just feels _oh so_ right…

He sighs breathlessly without making a noise. He's never felt this way.

There's a crash and his eyes pop open, shocking him. His eyes find the source of sound and registers another beast with broken wood under and around him.

Oh yeah, there's a roof.

He steps in front of Ally, and points his slightly bloodstained sword at the monster, his annoyance and irritancy hidden behind his mask of intimidation.

'_Don't mess,'_ his face reads.

The creature runs at them and Austin's eyes narrow in calculation. Once it gets into reach, Austin forcefully smacks it with the fuller side of the sword, throwing it off balance. It stumbles and Austin takes the moment, grabbing Ally's hand, dragging her to the way they came in. He clears it quickly and drags Ally out once more, trying to get as far from the beast as possible.

They get to the street as the monster makes his way outside. It quickly charges at them but Austin's already ready. He tries to use the same technique from before but it blocks. _With its body._

Not letting it stop him, he goes again, and it blocks again. It turns into a full on fight. Austin swinging every way, even swinging it over his head. The only reason he gets an upper hand is because the beast trips and falls to the macadam. Austin positions his sword over his enemy's throat, not so close it touches but close enough it can't move. It gives him the most menacing look it can.

"You want more?" Austin asks, both nobly and laced with venom, "Because I see this ending one of two ways. Either you run off and leave us alone or my sword becomes a little redder," he threatens.

The monster glances down at the blade.

"This is not the first I have done this," he states, trying to keep his tone. It's not a proud fact of his. "It is your choice…What will it be?"

Somehow the creature conveys an answer.

"Very well," the blade becomes an inch closer before retreating. As the beast gets up, Austin watches it closely, just to make sure. It does run off and Austin turns to face Ally.

"Again, sorry about that, Princess. I hate showing you that side of me," he states, his hand setting themselves on her arms.

"It is fine," she starts, a bit shyly, "I think it is kind of charming," she smiles.

He smiles back, loving that she likes even his least favorite parts of him.

"Besides," she's shy again, "That's not the first time tonight you've protected me," she looks up at him, a little more confident but still as adorable, "I believe I owe you a reward."

He smiles wide, liking what's she's hinting at, "You do, do you?"

She nods.

"Alright. I accept your reward, Princess. I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

She giggles before becoming serious again. His hand finds its way onto the side of her head, fingers weaving into her soft hair. Just like before, things seem to slow down, each only caring about the one in front on them.

"Excuse me," a voice says and they pause.

Austin whispers, desperately hopeful, "Raincheck?"

She nods.

He nods in reluctant acceptance. Now is more preferable but that'd be rude. He slowly pulls away, very unhappily. "Yes?" he asks the voice, his voice tense with irritation.

"I was watching you just no—"

In an instant, a sword is point at the guy's throat, "Why?" our prince asks calmly and slowly.

"B-Because I noticed you run out of that building," the guy gestures to the correct building with a small wave of his suspended hands.

"Alright…"

"And I was wondering if you would be willing to help us?"

"With what…?"

"See, me and a few other men have decided to form an alliance to protect a group of women. Would you be interested in joining?"

Austin's still cautious, "What's the catch…?"

"No catch. Just protection."

Austin scans him, in a way of checking out how creditable the guy looks. Finally the sword is lowered. "Alright, show us where it is."

"Us?"

"Me and my princess."

"Oh, no, sir, we already have an abundance of women for our me—"

"—Either she goes, or I don't. I'm not leaving her."

The guy has a hard look on his face, trying to decide. On one hand, they already have too many women to protect and bringing her would just make the others less safe. But on the other hand, it's very mean to just leave her here for herself and they need the blonde. They seem to be a package deal.

He sighs, "Alright. She can come."

"Good, because there was no negotiation. Now, show us where it is."

**~*~ HAPPY HALLOWEEN ~*~ HAPPY HALLOWEEN ~*~ HAPPY HALLOWEEN ~*~**

"Here it is."

Before them is an alley. In the center is a group of maybe 10 or 15 or more girls all as different people, and sandwiching them is a line of men, all different people. You have army men, knights, even a Robin Hood. They all have weapons pointed out from the group.

Austin nods once, before leading Ally to the center. She sits down with the other girls and he crouches to her height. "Alright, Princess. Stay here. We will protect you," his hands that are located on each side of her face, hold her head still as he kisses her forehead, "I promise," he glances at the girls staring at them for that's the way her eyes go, "Make friends," he half smiles at her.

She returns it making his grow.

He studies her face for a second before kissing her again, then standing, walking to his post in the front.

Ally smiles at his back, feeling extremely special.

"Psst," one of the girls hiss to her. Ally looks at her, "Who's that?" she whispers.

Ally smiles again, "My prince."

"_Your_ prince?" another girl whispers, "He's quite a catch, you know."

"Yes…I know," she nods.

"He must love you very much," another one adds.

"I guess…" Ally answers then the words hit her, "Wait…loves me?"

"Well, yes. We all saw that exchange between the two of you," a new one adds, and all of the girls nod, "He absolutely adores you."

"Really?"

They all nod.

Ally takes a second to think, then looks back up at the girls, "You think he loves me?"

They all nod again.

"It's obvious!" / "He's totally in love!" / "Did you see that look in his eyes?!"/ And so on.

Ally grows the biggest smile on her face, before all the girls start squealing excitedly.

Austin glances behind him out of the corner of his eye and smiles. It's wonderful to hear her happy. Plus, her smile is hypnotizing and addicting. It's rejuvenating and makes him feel like he's on air. It's…He can't explain it. It just is.

**~*~ HAPPY HALLOWEEN ~*~ HAPPY HALLOWEEN ~*~ HAPPY HALLOWEEN ~*~**

It's only minutes in when screams cut and pierce through the night air, sending a chill down everyone's spine. Soon after, one single blood-curdling scream rises above, sounding straight out of a horror movie. All the guys turn around to see what caused it when, or course, they spot another beast (Man, they need an exterminator for these jerks). But this time is much worse.

The beast has a girl slung over its shoulder.

And it's Ally.

"No," Austin states firmly and furious as it starts carrying her off. He starts storming forward when an arm pulls her off. Brave for his current mood.

Austin looks up with dark eyes at the body attached to the hand. Though his current thoughts would contradict that description.

"What?" his voice is dark also, and it sounds like even his words are lethal.

"You can't go after her," the guy says.

"And why not?"

"Because there are 15 other girls here who need protection. Just because one gets taken does not mean we can compromise the other lives."

"That was my princess that was taken. Now, I strongly advise you to let me go or I will act on some very gory thoughts that I'd rather not subject these ladies to witness."

The guy lets go, too afraid and knows that if he's this dark right now, it'll probably be more dangerous to keep him around the girls. Austin runs off the second the contact leaves, heading for the way his princess was taken.

**~*~ HAPPY HALLOWEEN ~*~ HAPPY HALLOWEEN ~*~ HAPPY HALLOWEEN ~*~**

Again, minutes later, Austin's running around the streets, looking for any sign of Ally. A few brunettes, one or two princesses but none were his own. That's the only one he cares about.

He's found plenty of monsters but the only one he has time for is the one who just made himself Austin's enemy. How he is right now, that's not a thing you want to be on the wrath side of.

He's started stopping people, asking for help.

"Excuse me, have you seen a beast carrying off a princess? The beast is about yea-high and huge. As for the girl, imagine the most gorgeous you can think of then multiply that by 10. She's prettier."

He's gotten mixed answers for that. Some people looked at him weird, a few guys said they hadn't but they'd love to (to which he promptly punched. Especially the ones who said that the beast was lucky/they wanted to be the beast, he wanted to punch them with his sword. She's _his _princess!), one or two guys got slapped by their princesses when they looked interested (he agreed with them), there was even one where he tried to ask this redhead/raven haired salsa couple but they would not stop kissing. He promptly backed away, something inside of him throwing-up.

Most of the answers were 'no'.

He only had one answer to them. They needed to stop focusing so much on the beauty and kissing and be more observant. It was a freaking 7 foot monster that was carrying a girl who was probably screaming her lungs out. Come on, people!

He wants to catch his breath, but won't If he does, that's more distance between him and his love. No way.

But once he feels like he may collapse, he rests a second against a wall. If he passes out, he'll be no help and can kiss her goodbye.

Ah man, he just remembered they still have that rain check.

He needs to find her.

He stands again, despite his body arguing with him. He needs to find her.

If only he could find some trace of them.

Almost like answering a prayer, he hears a scream. Given, he's not happy that it's the scream or who's screaming but happy that he's hearing something of Ally.

They're close.

With a second wind, he runs again, scouring with his eyes anywhere they could be. Finally he comes across a dark alley (it is Halloween after all), and inside is both his best dream and worst nightmare.

Ally's inside, still alive, still untouched.

But hovering over her in the beast. He may not be able to see its face but he knows that is not an appropriate look and the beast has bad plans for her.

Not on his watch.

"Hey!" he shouts and it turns around. He was right about the face. The intentions are clear in its darkness. "Hands off my princess." His sword spins in his hand, effortlessly, looking like he's showing off when really he can strike at any moment.

The beast charges, as they usually do, and because of that, Austin knows exactly how to defend and attack. In one movement the beast has a gash on its arm and Austin stands ready to strike in front of his princess.

It charges again, new anger rising but Austin blocks again, adding another gash on the torso.

It repeats again. A gash on the neck.

Again. No gash.

Instead, Austin's pulling his sword out of a falling body, it making that terrible squishing sound. He stares down at the body for a second, taking a moment of mourning, before dropping his sword and running to his love. "Ally!"

They hug and he holds her tight, not liking that she got away from him. He can finally breathe normal again. He pulls back enough to rest his forehead against hers, "Are you alright?"

She nods slightly because of his head, "Yes. Now. Thankyou," she sounds so sincere.

"You are welcome. I am never letting that happen again," he hugs her again, so thankful. He was so scared. Now he can feel the full effect.

They pull back and look at each other. "May I cash in that rain check now?" He's some happiness right now.

She smiles, then nods timidly. He smiles at her response and goes to kiss her. Again, an inch away a roar interrupts them.

It isn't the only one.

"IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!" he roars out at source, part of the volume coming from the still pumping adrenaline.

It shuts up.

He immediately turns back to Ally, and while he doesn't rush it, he doesn't waste as much time on the buildup. They've been interrupted too many times.

They're a centimeter away when both fall to the floor.

Suddenly, everything changes.

In almost an instant. A second. A moment. Everything is different.

Ally's dress is back to its gold colored thread and plastic crown. Austin is back in his Moon's Mattress Kingdom cape and crown.

Austin comes to first, groaning as he starts pushing himself up, "Ally…?" he asks still in a groan, "Ally." He spots her knocked out on the same ground as him and he freaks, "Ally!" he immediately rushes over to her in the quickest way possible, an odd mix or crawling and running. He starts shaking her, trying to get her to wake up, "Ally! Ally, honey, don't do this to me. Wake up! Ally!"

Her eyes flutter open and she starts sitting up, "Austin…?" she questions weakly.

"Ally!" he shouts gleefully, latching on in a relieved hug.

"Woah!" she responds to his force, "OK, we're hugging now. Can I ask why?"

He pulls away, "You were knocked out but when I started shaking you, you didn't get up right away so I freaked. Sorry."

"It's alright. I like hugs."

He chuckles weakly and silently, still breathing heavy.

"Ally…" he starts carefully after a moment, "Do you remember anything from tonight?"

"Yeah…It was like I was there but I couldn't get out. Like I was trapped inside my body."

"Yeah…" he nods.

"…Should we talk about…?"

"Probably."

"Second time it's happened, huh?"

"Yep…"

"So…"

"So…"

You could probably see the awkwardness hang in the air like fog. It stays that way for a while before Austin shouts, "Oh, this is ridiculous!" Then connects his lips with Ally's.

Still a perfect fit. Just like he remembers.

And just like that, the fog dissipates.

He pulls away, breathing heavy from shock that he just did what he did. What's she gonna do? Sure, he's thought about doing it but never actually did. Oh my gosh, he's dead!

She stares at him in shock, too.

"…Oh…" is all she says after half a minute.

"Yeah…"

"S-So you…?"

"Uh-huh…"

"So do you…?"

"Yes! I-I mean, sure…?"

She gives him a look.

"Yes," he says in a confirming tone, very certain.

It's quiet again.

"S-So a-are we…?"

"Yeah. I think so…"

He smiles huge and becomes breathless, "Cool…"

Ally nods with a matching smile and breathing style.

It's quiet but not the awkward kind. The happy, bubbly, tingly kind.

Austin decides to interrupt the silence. He can reel over what happened later. "Speaking of remembering things that happened tonight, you'll never guess what I saw. Trish and Dez. Kissing. And it looked pretty passionate, too."

Ally gags, "Ew…"

"Right? I threw up inside. I mean, don't get me wrong, love them, but…still weird."

"Yeah. Wait…I thought Dez turned into cheese."

"He did. Some kid with a witch costume must've turned him human. And to a salsa dancer. Apparently Salsa Dancer Trish is _very_ attracted to Salsa Dancer Dez."

"Ew, please don't."

"Sorry."

"Do you think they remember?"

"Maybe. We remember everything. And, oh…" he stops smiling, his head turning toward the body but he doesn't look at it, "I'm in so much trouble."

Ally's eyes are wide, too, "Yeah, you are."

"Ah man…" he breathes then focuses his attention on Ally again. He'll deal with those disturbing thoughts later. He shakes his head, "Anyway, I'm not sure if they remember. Hear any horrified screams?"

"Should we tell them?"

He looks up in thought for a second and smiles, "Yeah, probably…In a week."

"A week?!"

"Yeah."

"Trish'll freak if we wait that long to tell her she's been walking around with Dez on her mouth."

"Yeah, maybe. But maybe they'll react a different way. Wouldn't you like them to be as happy as us?" he slowly grabs her hand.

"Well…yeah…bu—"

"—Besides, there's something else this week I'd rather spend my time and attention on…" he smiles with a small smirk, and leans towards her.

"Really? What?" she asks, being very oblivious.

"Oh, you're a smart girl, you'll figure it out…" he keeps getting closer.

"Oh, thanks, but seriously, what is it?"

"Come on, use your head…"

"Austin, just tell m—Ohmph."

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
_**{1}**_ Austins crown from the show  
_**{2}**_ It is.

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I do not own Austin & Ally, Tootsie Rolls, Laffy Taffy, Nerds, Starbursts, Skittles, Tootsie Pops, Robin Hood, the changing-into-costumes idea, or anything referenced or related to references.

_**JoeyJar99's Message**_  
**CHECK BACK LATER FOR MESSAGE. IT'S LATE O'CLOCK**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


End file.
